Te invito un trago
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Se sumió en el bar de siempre y pidió la bebida de siempre...una copa que alguien más le invitó. El hombre de la mesa del fondo la conoce, pero la quiere conocer mejor. "Me pareció que realmente necesitabas un trago". ZoroxRobin, One-shot UA


**Hola! Ya que tengo en proceso un fic de esta pareja, quise escribir un one-shot sobre ellos que me llegó un día, así, de pronto. Espero que les agrade. Advertencia: un poco, o quizás bastante OoC, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Universo alternativo.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece al gran Eiichiro Oda *^*.**

**Te invito un trago…**

**Por Yereri**

Salió del departamento de su mejor amiga y se enfrentó a los cuchicheos y murmuraciones en el pasillo. En la pequeña colonia su visita no era bienvenida, siempre la miraban mal, la menospreciaban y eso ella lo sabía.

-¿Qué están mirando, viejas entrometidas?-preguntó la pelirroja al ver que todos esos ojos no se despegaban de Robin y no era por buenas razones.

-No te preocupes, Nami-san. Estoy más que acostumbrada a esto.

Nami le hizo una señal de adiós con la mano y Robin hizo lo propio.

Estuvo caminando en medio de la noche un rato y dirigió sus pasos a un pequeño y discreto bar.

Se adentró en él sin bajar la capucha de su suéter y sin llamar la atención de nadie. Se sentó en la barra, como siempre, frente a un mesero que no tardó en reconocerla.

-¡Ah! Es usted. Bienvenida.

Robin levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Gracias. Lo de siempre, por favor.

-Sí. Por cierto, no tendrá que pagarlo. Aquél hombre sentado en la esquina me encargó que, de llegar usted, le ofreciera un trago por su cuenta.

Robin se irguió y se dio la vuelta ligeramente para ubicar a aquél hombre. En la esquina del bar se encontraba un sujeto de buen ver, con un cuerpo trabajado y la mirada perdida en su copa. Ella era de esas mujeres a las que nunca se les escapaba nada y sabía que a ese sujeto lo había visto muchas veces antes en ese mismo bar.

Su bartender favorito –que era como le gustaba llamar al sujeto mal encarado que la atendía siempre que iba, y que probablemente era el único hombre en ese sitio que nunca trató de ligar con ella- le dio su bebida. Robin miró la copa en silencio. La tomó con gracia entre sus manos y se decidió.

Caminó con pasos firmes hasta la mesa esquinada y oscura para encarar al sujeto aún mas oscuro que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. El hombre no tardó en percibir su presencia y levantar su mirada hacia ella, quien lo miro a los ojos y levantó su copa.

-¿Brindamos?

Él levantó su copa también y luego de ambos decir el consabido "salud" se la tomaron de un solo trago, tras el cual ella tomó asiento, bajándose la capucha y mirando a su interlocutor.

-Dime, ¿Sabes quien soy?

El hombre frente a ella sonrió.

-Nico Robin, modelo, actriz y cantante, intelectual ídolo de masas y con hordas de fanáticos de todos los géneros alrededor de todo el mundo. ¿Y tú? ¿Me conoces?

Robin sonrío a su vez, contestando en el mismo tono.

-Roronoa Zoro, importante atleta, campeón mundial de kendo y de unos cuarenta tipos de artes marciales más, modelo ocasional de marcas deportivas e igualmente, ídolo de todo tipo de fanáticos en todo el mundo. El que nos encontremos ambos en este bar tan seguido es lo que mas me intriga, además del hecho de que después de tanto tiempo me invitaras una copa.

Zoro miró su copa y le hizo una seña al hombre de la barra para que les llevaran otra ronda. No era el tipo de hombre que daba explicaciones pero, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

-Me causaste una impresión muy interesante desde que te vi por primera vez. Fue en una fiesta hace varios meses. Al…principio pensé que eras el tipo de celebridad que anda por ahí con la nariz levantada creyendo que el mundo no la merece. Pero unos días después, cuando vi que entrabas en este lugar, sola y sin pretensiones tuve que reconsiderar mis ideas sobre ti.

El bartender se acercó y les dio sus copas, retirando las anteriores. Robin miró la suya y le dio un par de vueltas mirando el líquido en su interior. Aun no le terminaba de aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Y?

-Ayer…por primera vez me diste la impresión de ser alguien que necesita una copa. Siempre que vienes pides algo sencillo, pero cuando te vi ayer parecías necesitar algo realmente fuerte. Planeaba invitarte entonces, pero te fuiste y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando fue que desapareciste de mi vista.

Dicho esto, Zoro se bebió su trago y Robin hizo lo propio.

-No tenía muchas ganas de estar despierta. Solo quería ir a casa y dormir. Pero me hace bien venir aquí. Los empleados son discretos, creo que es más privado que mi propia habitación.

-Jhé- Zoro lanzó una risilla burlona- dímelo a mi.

Luego se quedó mirando a Robin. Sin todas las exigencias de peinado, maquillaje y vestuario que exigía su condición de superestrella, ella era una mujer normal. Hablaba suavemente, tenia una expresión misteriosa y sin duda era bella, pero su tipo carecía de aquel glamour que siempre parecía rodearla.

Difícilmente imaginaría que esa mujer era la controversial princesa que mostraban las revistas y los programas de televisión. Parecía en persona mucho más madura, más inteligente, más hermosa. Y sabía que realmente lo era.

-Y… ¿Cómo empezaste en esto?- preguntó distraídamente en el momento en que el bartender, que conocía los gustos de ambos, les había llevado a cada uno una botella de sake- ¿Y bebes sake?

Robin destapó su botella, sonriendo, pues la clara incredulidad de su acompañante le hacía gracia. Seguramente él se había percatado de que ella no era ni de lejos la mujer que los medios se empeñaban en vender día con día.

-Sí, bebo un poco. Tengo muy buena resistencia al sake. Y en cuanto a cómo empecé, pues…comencé haciendo sesiones de modelaje para poder pagar mis estudios- llenó un vaso y bebió- y cuando me di cuenta estaba firmando contratos cada vez más importantes. Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña y mis tíos nunca se hicieron cargo de mí como debieron hacerlo, así que podría decirse que fue la independencia lo que más me atrajo.

-Entonces tienes estudios…

-Soy arqueóloga, pero para cuando podía ejercer ya estaba tan inmersa en esto que nadie me tomó en serio. A estas alturas mi carrera es mas como un pasatiempo.

Zoro dio un trago directo de su botella, recargándose hacia atrás en la silla sin ningún cuidado.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- preguntó la superestrella- ¿Cómo es que un deportista tan serio termina haciendo comerciales?

-Desde niño he entrenado y desarrollado mi fuerza en todos los deportes que llaman mi atención, especialmente el kendo. Lo del modelaje es un accidente, cosa de los patrocinadores.

-Te manejan una imagen excesivamente cínica y sarcástica, tanto en los comerciales como en la prensa- comentó Robin deslizando las yemas de sus dedos en la orilla de su vaso- ¿sueles ser así?

-No en realidad. Es lo que los demás ven en mí, pero yo no me considero así. A veces es útil porque mis rivales se creen esa actitud y creen que soy una fiera.

-Apuesto a que una que otra mujer también lo cree- sonrió Robin, haciendo que Zoro enrojeciera.

Zoro carraspeó para simular un poco la repentina vergüenza que lo embargó y sólo atinó a preguntar:

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres la misma arpía come hombres que muestran en las revistas y los programas de televisión?

Robin frunció el ceño por la forma tosca y desconsiderada en que Zoro había preguntado eso, pero se limitó a beber lentamente. Una gota de sake salió por la comisura de sus labios, deslizándose por su barbilla hasta su cuello largo, suavemente. Se limpió con delicadeza y lo miró.

Sin dudarlo, se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa a pasos lentos y premeditados, ante la mirada interrogante del moreno. En esos momentos su suéter se había entreabierto un poco, y con su movimiento pausado uno de sus hombros había quedado poco a poco al descubierto, lo que fue muy oportuno para ella.

-Si fuera así, seguramente tendría el valor de hacer esto- dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, quien se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa.

Le tomó el cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás con una mano mientras con la otra recorría suavemente su cuello, desde la base, por su manzana y terminando en la barbilla. Ella lo miraba desde arriba, deleitándose con la vista de sumisión que proyectaba aquel hombre supuestamente tan fuerte e indomable.

Bajó lentamente hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Zoro cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, sintiendo el calido aliento de la mujer acercándose a su rostro.

-Pero soy bastante buena como actriz también- repuso, sin hacer nada al final y regresando a su asiento, dejando al hombre completamente descolocado- independientemente de lo que digan de mí. En su mayoría son solo chismes e historias que inventan para rellenar sus espacios muertos en la tv.

Zoro volteó hacia el resto de las personas presentes en aquel bar. Para su suerte, nadie en ese momento los había mirado ya que ellos se encontraban en el fondo y los asistentes en ese momento estaban conversando, jugando barajas o viendo un partido de football que estaban televisando.

**-**No era necesario que hicieras eso- se quejó Zoro, y Robin rió quedamente al escuchar los nervios aún en su voz. Le encantó eso de él. Seguramente tenía muy poca experiencia en mujeres si con tanta facilidad se ponía así de manso como un gatito.

Pero luego tuvo que ponerse seria, pues un pensamiento le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estaba pensando que tal vez deje pronto todo esto. Realmente me siento…

-¿Fastidiada?

-Atrapada- repuso ella mientras servia otro poco que sake en su vaso- a veces, cuando estoy grabando en algún set, siento ganas de salir corriendo.

-Te entiendo. A veces me siento igual.

-Pero tú- objetó ella- eres un deportista. Eres un ejemplo para otras personas, tienes fanáticos que darían la vida por ser como tú o por compartir un rato contigo.

-Y por eso estoy bebiendo sake a medianoche en un bar en la parte más muerta de la ciudad…-respondió con ironía.

Robin suspiró. Era cierto, un "buen ejemplo" no haría eso.

-Lo que la gente debería comprender- comentó Zoro unos segundos después, a modo de reflexión- es que finalmente somos humanos. Tenemos fallos, cometemos errores –de pronto, Robin sintió una caricia en su rodilla, que subía poco a poco por su pierna y se detenía- y también tenemos debilidades.

Zoro se enderezó, sonriendo al ver el rostro enrojecido de la mujer y sus brazos con la piel erizada. Robin no había notado que al volverse a sentar tomó inconcientemente la silla situada a un lado de Zoro, no frente a él, por lo tanto había quedado mas cerca. Suficientemente cerca como para que, al ir hablando, se pudiera inclinar un poco para acariciarla y vengarse de la vergüenza que él había pasado minutos antes.

No le quedó a Robin más remedio que reírse. Ambos lo hicieron.

De pronto un teléfono sonó. Era el de Zoro.

-Discúlpame un momento…tiene que ser importante para que este idiota me hable a estas horas.

Zoro se dio la vuelta ligeramente y comenzó a hablar.

-Sí…claro, lo que digas… ¿Qué? ¡Pues yo no tengo la…! Bueno, y ¿qué quieres que yo haga? Mira, cejas rizadas, no te permito que me hables así… ¡Sí, por supuesto, ya veré que hago! ¡No, idiota, no le pediré su autógrafo para ti! ¡Menos su teléfono, maldita sea!

Y guardó su celular con evidente mal humor.

-Es mi…agente.

-No se llevan muy bien…

-Lo odio…pero es uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo en cierto tono sarcástico- eso no quita que sea un idiota.

Robin sonrió, encantada. Zoro había dicho que no se consideraba a si mismo cínico, sarcástico o irónico pero la verdad era que sí podía serlo cuando se lo proponía. Era lindo conocer así a alguien a quien probablemente no se le hubiera ocurrido acercarse nunca. Estaba bien, mas que bien. Aquellos días habían sido terribles para ella, yendo de depresión en depresión, queriendo tirar todo a la basura, sin alguna emoción o mínimo, una conversación que llenara un poco su vida, que cambiara su rutina. Bendita la hora en que Zoro le invitó ese trago, aunque no fuera del modo convencional y directo. Al menos por esa noche, le había devuelto la sensación de euforia que la vida había perdido tiempo atrás.

-Dime algo- interrumpió un poco los pensamientos de Robin luego de dar un largo trago a su botella- ¿qué te parece esta noticia para un encabezado? "Conocida actriz es captada saliendo de un bar de mala muerte a altas horas de la noche".

Robin abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-"Se cree que estaba reunida con un importante deportista, según nuestras fuentes estos dos personajes están viviendo una apasionada aventura…"

La mujer se quedó muda unos segundos, para luego cubrirse la boca y romper a carcajadas, seguida de él.

-¿Qué pasa con todo eso?

-¡El idiota me llamó para avisarme que unos paparazzi me siguieron cuando salí del entrenamiento!- explicó el otro sin dejar de reír- Están esperándome fuera del bar y alguien les informó que una bella actriz se encontraba aquí adentro, y que fuimos vistos en una "situación comprometedora".

Robin siguió riendo. No sabía si era por el alcohol o por que estaba de muy buen humor pero aquello le parecía exageradamente hilarante. Y Zoro se sorprendió de encontrarse con ella esa noche y que todo le pareciera perfecto, que no le molestaran los paparazzi y pensar que se sentía así solo por haber podido conversar con ella, por haberse sentido comprendido y completo por ella. Tan magnífica y diferente como una diosa.

-Imagínate qué historias nos habrán inventado a estas alturas…-comentó ella y fue suficiente para que él se perdiera en esos ojos azules tan llenos de pasión.

Luego guardaron silencio unos segundos, tras los cuales Zoro se acabó su botella y se puso de pie.

-Vamos. Ese bartender me conoce. Nos dirá alguna salida alterna o algo así.

…

Minutos después, luego de pagarle una generosa propina al hombre, caminaban por un largo pasillo que supuestamente daba a un callejón. Una vez allí las calles que tenían que recorrer hasta una avenida conocida eran intrincadas y vacías, pero según las instrucciones que le dio el bartender a Robin no se podían perder.

Efectivamente salieron a un callejón, pero no fueron suficientemente afortunados pues pronto empezaron a ser seguidos por un montón de hombres con cámaras y micrófonos de todo tipo.

A Robin se le hizo fácil tomar a Zoro de la mano y comenzar a correr.

-¡Vamos!- lo apremió mientras se perdían por los callejones y daban vueltas de aquí para allá evadiendo a los fotógrafos e internándose cada vez mas en lo que parecía un laberinto sin salida.

De pronto dieron vuelta en un callejón. Robin se pegó a una pared y Zoro, por la inercia, terminó chocando contra ella, aunque trato de no presionarla mucho ella dio un ligero quejido. Un par de calles atrás los paparazzi habían corrido hacia el lado equivocado, aparentemente los habían perdido.

Los dos respiraban de forma agitada, pero pronto volvieron a reír. Con la cercanía, se abrazaron.

Luego tuvieron que levantar los rostros y mirarse, con el color subido a las mejillas, jadeantes, agitados, sudando.

Zoro se inclinó hacia Robin y la besó. Ella correspondió en seguida librando una batalla dentro de sus bocas, en un beso lleno de pasión. Se sujetaron fuertemente contra la pared hasta que comenzaron a necesitar aire y se separaron con los labios enrojecidos y en carne viva.

Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos, luchando por respirar correctamente.

-"Nico Robin es captada saliendo por la puerta trasera de un bar en actitud más que misteriosa con el famoso atleta Roronoa Zoro…- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, y hablando lenta y sensualmente- huyeron de los paparazzi y se perdieron en la noche en los callejones más peligrosos de la ciudad".

-"Se cree que la pareja confirmará su romance en breve"- terminó Zoro, subiéndola un poco mas contra la pared. Se volvieron a besar intensamente, Robin enterrando sus dedos en el pelo de Zoro y Zoro sujetándola de las caderas con fuerza, intercalando gemidos con suspiros, mordiéndose y adentrándose cada vez más uno en la boca del otro.

-¿…romance?- pregunto ella burlonamente cuando se volvieron a separar. Zoro sonrió y comenzó a besarle la barbilla y el cuello.

-¿O prefieres llamarlo "aventura"?- preguntó, paseando su rostro descaradamente por la piel de la morena, que se estremecía al sentir su aliento hirviente en ella-Si ya nos captaron allá no tenemos nada que perder ninguno de los dos- terminó jugando con sus labios sobre su oreja, para hundir su nariz después en el cabello oscuro ligeramente revuelto.

-Bien…dejémoslo…así- acordó ella, deteniéndolo un momento para reponerse un poco y sonreírle- primero salgamos de este sitio. Luego la aventura…y veremos si llegamos a "confirmar el romance en breve".

Y salieron del callejón, presurosos por encontrar un taxi que los llevara a casa de alguno de los dos.

…

-¡Esto es una mina de oro! Ya veo los titulares de mañana- se decía el mejor paparazzi de la ciudad, Ussop el francotirador, quien se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio cercano tomando fotos y fotos de la parejita saliendo del callejón en actitud "salvaje y comprometedora"- menos mal que ese bartender aceptó la propina que le dí…

**Fin**

**Y aquí las notas del final. **

**No estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas "subidas de tono" o de contenido sexual explícito, siempre trato de manejar todo con mucho tacto y de poner ternura en lo que escribo. Esta vez quería poner algo un poco más pasional pero tengo la sensación de que me contuve. Espero que les guste este fic. Pronto publicaré la conti de "La Maldición de Viluel" y tal vez escriba más de One Piece.**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


End file.
